


hinata shouyou from the concrete

by kzcrai (theowens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowens/pseuds/kzcrai
Summary: Ushijima's favorite color is orange.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	hinata shouyou from the concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Idk can you tell i wrote this in 5 minutes

And suddenly, a burst of color fills his vision. The image of a puzzle piece slotting to a perfect finish comes to the back of his mind and all he can do is stare in front of him. He takes a step forward, to where the figure crouched in front of him is, but stops abruptly. 

He doesn't dare say a word. 

Slowly, the figure stands to full height. It turns sharply, a fierce expression ready in its face before freezing. 

The quiet is deafening. 

In front of him, a scene that will burn into his eyes for the rest of his life. Splashes of pigmentation are continuing to come forth properly with his new sight. Amongst the cold cement background and blowing wind, orange captures his attention. Ushijima's favorite color is orange.


End file.
